Fallen Angel
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: When Alyssa comes to 7th Heaven to live with her childhood friend Tifa, she expects things to be simple and fairly easy. She was wrong. After a strange accident, things start taking an intersting turn when a new customer takes interest in Alyssa.
1. Chapter 1

"You know Tifa, when I asked about a job and you said you had an open position. I thought it was something more than scrubbing a toilet. Like a bartender or a waitress or something else?" I said as I stood outside the bathroom stalls with a toilet brush in hand. Tifa gave me a smile shaking her head as her eyes glimmered with mischief, and her dark hair swayed side to side.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, but there wasn't anything else for you to do and it sounded like you needed the job pretty badly so I just made something up." She said while I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bathroom door.

"So you felt bad for me and just randomly gave me a job that wasn't necessary?" I asked as she nodded. We both stood there staring at each other then a second later we both burst into laughter.

"You're too good to me, Tifa." I said as she shook her head at me, then began to move to the door.

"Ah-huh and as your friend I'm gonna have to ask you to get to cleaning. Because we're going to be opening soon and I don't want to hear customers complaining about a filthy bathroom." She said with a light laugh as she stepped out of the room leaving me behind as I smirked. Same Tifa. Even if Tifa had said there wasn't any open positions I still would have came. But I'm getting ahead of myself, you're wondering who I am right? Alyssa Roselea. Tifa and I had met when my family was passing through her town when we were six years old. I didn't think very much of her at first but as our parents got along better we began to see each more often and our bond grew. We were almost like sisters you could say, she showed me around and introduced me to her friends. One in particular was very…different. He was a gangly little blond kid who looked completely lost but was obviously crushing on Tifa. His name was Cloud Strife. My family traveled a lot so years would pass when we'd see each other but we always tried to write to each other…then we never spoke. My parents died in a car crash when I was fifteen, I was an only child and left to defend myself. I stayed at home and never tried to travel or make contact with anyone, so in a way it was my fault we had lost contact.

It was a long time till we met again almost three years and it was only by an accident that we finally got to see each other. We had both changed so much, she had matured and had gotten even more beautiful while I stayed the same. I was visiting the city of Edge when I accidentally bumped into a small dark haired girl, she smiled up at me and said excuse me in a sweet voice. I shook my head apologizing when Tifa walked up and it was history. Of course that happened after the whole end of the world calamity, but it seemed like Tifa wasn't fazed by it. We talked for the next hour and would have talked much longer when we were interrupted. I stared at our interrupter in surprise and with intrigue. Beautiful sky colored eyes, soft blond hair and a muscled torso. When Tifa re-introduced us, I could barely make out words. Cloud Strife had changed from a lanky boy into a SOLDIER. Although he had the look of one And just like Cloud had once crushed on Tifa, I began to have a crush on Cloud. We went our separate ways after that but kept in touch much more efficiently with the wonderful technology of cell phones.

In our many chats Tifa asked me to come stay with her, I continuously said 'no' but…things began to feel really depressing at home. I couldn't figure out why…then I realized it. I didn't really have a purpose. I was just barely making it, and the only time I could honestly say I had fun or smiled was when I talked to Tifa. Although my pride is what truly kept me from staying with her, so when I asked about a job she instantly said she had a position opened and I agreed to come. Of course I didn't know that the job was bathroom duty, but I didn't complain. I was actually having the most fun I had in a long time…

"Alyssa? Tifa said to come up for dinner." It was Marlene who came into the room as I finished scrubbing the floor and wiping down the toilets. Marlene was the sweet girl I bumped into, she lived with Tifa and Cloud along with an orphan called Denzel. She stared at me smiling brightly while I nodded and began to take off my gloves.

"I'll be up in a minute, Marlene. Thanks. I'm just gonna wash up right quick." I said as she nodded then dashed out of the room, her footsteps echoed as she ran to the second story of the building to tell Tifa I was coming. I stood up stretching my stiff back from being hunched over, standing in front of one of the mirrors I looked at my appearance. Dark ebony bangs hung over my forehead and long hair cascaded down my back. Pushing back a loose strand of hair my hand lightly rested on my cheek and instantly my thoughts turned to Cloud. Would he even notice me? I shook my head as I placed my hands on the sink.

"Get a grip on yourself, Alyssa. He's just a friend nothing more." I said to myself although I knew every time he looked at me my stomach would flip and tumble. The first few days I couldn't even look at Cloud because the second I did my face would flush and my eyes would change to a soft pink. That was another thing. My eyes were like a mood ring, it would change with what ever emotions I was feeling. But slowly I got used to being around Cloud so now being around him wasn't nearly so difficult or maybe the word should be nerve wracking. With a firm nod of my head I washed my hands then went upstairs for dinner. Denzel and Marlene were getting forks and knives while Tifa was serving the food, Cloud was no where in sight.

"I'll take that!" I said grabbing a plate from her hand and taking it to the table when Tifa turned from the stove and looked over at me.

"Hey, Alyssa. I've decided that tonight we should have the night off. You know relax? Go out and have some fun." She said with a tilt of her head while Marlene and Denzel cheered with hope in their eyes.

"Yeah! I though I heard some of the kids say that there's going to be some fireworks tonight! Can we go Tifa?" Denzel said happily as he ran up to her, Marlene began to spin in circles her hair slapping against her shoulders.

"Oh can we Tifa! That sounds like fun!" She said while Tifa laughed at the two then looked at me…then I realized she was looking past me and towards none other than Cloud.

"What do you think Cloud? Wanna go see some fireworks?" Tifa asked while Cloud looked out the window then slowly began to smile.

"I don't see why not." The sound of Marlene's and Denzel's happy cries echoed through out the bar along with our laughing. I smiled then began to head towards Tifa again as the kids began to settle down.

"Alrighty then but lets eat first. I don't want you, kids, to be asking for food when we get back. So eat everything on your plates…that includes you too, Cloud." Tifa commented as we turned back to the kitchen while Cloud stared at us then pointed to himself in fake shock. Although we all tried to eat normally, everyone was pretty excited about seeing the fireworks. And it wasn't long till we were among the throng of people looking for a good place to see the light show.

"Hey guys I think we should head this way!" I shouted over the throng of people as I glanced down a less populated street but when I turned back around only to find that everyone was gone. I blinked in shock. They left me behind. Biting my lower lip I walked a little ways trying to see if I could find Tifa or someone but no such luck. Before I even knew it, I was alone in some strange place. I must have wandered too far or something because it was like one moment I was in the crushing crowd and then it was like I was the only one in the world.

"Well this is just great." I muttered as I kicked at the ground, it was sunset already and the fireworks were about to start any minute and I was lost in the middle of nowhere.

_Alyssa…_

I turned around at the sound of someone calling my name, their voice seemed …familiar.

"Tifa? Marlene? Denzel? Cloud? Is that you? Where are you?" I called out but received no reply, just the soft whistling of the wind…but there was something strange about it. The wind…it sounded…melodic? Like someone was whistling a tune. I stayed where I was and listened to the sound…it was definitely someone whistling.

"H-hello? Is someone out here?" I said but once again lacked a response. The whistling continued but this time it sounded like it was coming from some collapsing building. I began to walk towards it as the whistling slowly began to get louder and chills began to go down my spine. I heard that tune before, once upon a time…

It was a church. An old church but a church none the less. I stepped inside cringing at the sound of my footsteps, I didn't want to go inside but the whistling. I had to see if it really was who I thought of…but I couldn't see anything or anyone. And the moment I stepped inside the church the whistling had stopped. It was strange…I knew I heard the whistling coming from the church and I knew it wasn't just the wind. I stumbled blindly in the church, night had already fallen but I couldn't hear the fireworks either. Things were beginning to get creepy.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called again as I slowly continued forward then shivered as I felt a breeze rush past me. Instantaneously I wrapped my arms around me to fight off the chill

_Alyssa. You came…_

I whirled around trying to see where the voice came from but once again I found nothing and I had lost my balance and fell backwards. I expected to land on the cold hard floor…but instead I fell into what seemed like a pool. Normally this would be a problem, but it was dark, I began to panic…and I couldn't swim.

* * *

**Yep, I'm going to do a little bit of FFVII...I know, I know I shouldn't do so much, but meh, I'm just crazy like that! LOL! Anyway when I think of this story I think of the song 'Angels' by Evanescence...strange. Thanks for reading and please review! Note that I will not do Yaoi, cursing, Sex or anything under those terms, please do not request them or mention it in your review IF you review. Thank you and have a great week! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- This is set after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children!**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. There was one resounding voice in my head that keep saying "Breathe" But I couldn't. I was underwater, I couldn't. Shouldn't. My legs and arms thrashed in the water, I didn't know how deep the pool was but it felt like I was continuously falling…endlessly. I couldn't hear anything except my racing heart then I lost it…I screamed. I knew I was going to die. I couldn't swim and I had just opened my mouth underwater. Drowning. Who would find me? Would someone find me?

_"Don't be ridiculous. You're not going to die…at least not yet. Not now."_

_My eyes flashed open making me realize I had them crammed shut. Blinding lights blurred my vision then it began to clear up. There were two figures standing over me. One was female. The other was male. And I recognized one. I sat up, a little surprised, by the fact I wasn't in a pool of water but sitting in a small patch of flowers and that I knew who was in front of me._

_"Z-Zack? What happened? Where am I?" I asked as the guy chuckled and kneeled down beside me. He had dark ebony hair and sky colored Mako blue eyes. He smiled then brushed a piece of hair away from the corner of my cheek and behind my ear._

_"You're okay now, Alyssa. You're safe. Alyssa I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Aerith." Zack said motioning to the brow haired girl behind him, she smiled then knelt beside me._

_"Its nice to meet you, Alyssa. I wish we could have met under happier times but the reason you're here is because I- We need you." She said her voice soft and yet with a touch of soprano in it, I stared at her then back to Zack_

_"What do you need me for?" I asked as he sighed closing his eyes, instantly I feared the worst. Zack Fair wasn't one that got upset. He was the one that would cheer people up, not get discouraged or sad._

_"Alyssa…there's someone that's comeback. His name is Sephiroth. Cloud has beaten him several times…but Sephiroth keeps coming back. I need you to take this and guard it with your life. If you don't want to then I understand. Its extremely dangerous, there's a possibility that you might die protecting it." Zack said as his bright eyes lowered and his voice lightly shook, I felt my stomach churn. This wasn't the Zack I knew. If he was this worked up then that meant it was big._

_"Alyssa, I know you can do this. I picked you because I can see the strength in you. Will take up this task?" Aerith said breaking my thoughts as she took my hand in hers, my mouth was gaping open, trying to find the words. Both of them looked really upset. Like the world would end._

_"It's a possibility, Alyssa. You're the only one that can do this." Zack's voice said lowering for a second then rising back up, his eyes holding hope and something else…pride._

_"T-Then…I guess I'll do. If you really want me too." I said as Aerith then beamed at me then turned to reach into her pocket. I could hear the clinking of a chain, my eyes wandered to her hand as she pulled out a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a clear glass orb, at first glance it was nothing special, but as I continued to stare at it, I saw something. Swirling colors. Constantly changing, always moving. It was beautiful. Aerith lifted the necklace up and slipped it over my head, it rested at the base of my neck with a soft 'clink'._

_"Don't let Sephiroth get a hold of it…should it happen.." He trailed off then shook his head "I know you won't let him. Be careful and I suggest you hold your breath." He said as I blinked at him a little confused. Hold my breath? What did he mean by- _Then in an instant I was back in the water…and my mouth was still open. My lungs burned and then I felt a blackness overwhelm me as something grabbed my hand. hr

"Alyssa…come on…breathe…Alyssa…"

I felt warmth and wet at the same time. Hot breath was on my face as I laid on what I thought was a floor. I wasn't fully conscious, but I could hear voices again.

"Don't… please…breathe…please…Alyssa…"

Then I felt something soft and warm press against my lips, it was then I opened my eyes. Soft azure eyes stared down at me, blond hair fell around his face as his eyes looked over mine. Then it hit me. Cloud Strife just kissed me…well it was a technicality. He was doing mouth to mouth resuscitation, but it was just about close to kissing. I wanted to say something but ended up turning my head as I felt something rise up my throat and cough out clear liquid.

"Alyssa are you okay? How did you end up in water?" He asked as I grimaced then blinked my eyes again as he stared at me.

"I…ahem…I got lost and accidentally fell in. How did you find me?" I asked utterly amazed that he had saved me from the clutches of death…well once again it was kinda of a technicality, but still it was close. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off before he could start.

"Alyssa! Are you okay? What happened? You were there one second and then you were gone!" Marlene said as she ran over to me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders as I sat there. I moved to hug her back, but shivered as a cold wind swept through the church, and through my soaked clothes…then I felt something against my neck. The necklace. Marlene pulled away her hand coming to rest lightly against my cheek then forehead.

"You're not well at all! You're burning up!" Marlene gasped as she pulled her hand away while I lifted mine up as I purposefully brushed my hand against the necklace then to my head. I felt fine.

"I'm alright, Marlene." I said as I began to get up, but I was only able to stand on my own for a whole…minute before I felt my knees buckle under me.

"Alyssa!" Marlene cried as I sank back to the ground but was caught by a strong pair of hands at the last moment.

"She's right. You're not well. Lets get you home." Cloud agreed as I felt his arm move behind my back, while the other slipped behind my knees. A moment later I was in his arms, staring up at him. Instantly my face was burning and I knew my eyes were changing from frightened blue to a rosy oh-so-in-love pink. Looking away I glanced down at Marlene, to see her smiling up at us.

"I think you two would be a cute couple! Come on! I think I hear Tifa and Denzel coming!" She smiled then turned to run out of the church, Cloud and I were both silent. Neither one of us sure how to react, luckily Cloud just started walking out and I kept my mouth shut before I blurted something out. The second we stepped out of the dilapidated building, I felt my body tense then quake as the cold wind hit me. It felt so cold. And having wet clothes didn't help much either. Cloud's arm shifted me a bit to where I was pressed against him, and my head resting above his heart. I closed my eyes just listening to the soft thudding, my own heart was racing at being so close to him. I felt so safe…and yet so unsure. He was so confusing. The rest of the way home I kept my eyes close feigning sleep, but then the act soon turned to reality and before I knew it I was asleep in his warm arm drifting away into the abyss of sleep…

* * *

Please review! Thanks and ~God Bless!~


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Tifa asked as I sat up in bed, my eyes were blurry for a few minutes but quickly cleared up.

"I…I'm okay." I replied running my fingers through my hair, Tifa smiled as she sat down at the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath I fell straight back onto my pillow, but as I fell back I remembered falling into the pool. Then Zack, Aerith…Sephiroth. Who was he?

"Hey, Tifa? I have a question for you…" I said sitting up again this time crossing my legs Indian style, my fingers twisted around my other hands. Tifa looked at me with concern.

"What is it, Alyssa?" She asked while I took a breath, looked her in the eye and asked. Her face paled at the question but she quickly shook it away.

"Why? Did you hear something about him?" She asked as I nodded and gave her a light shrug.

"Its…something like that. Well you see when I-" I began to explain but she held up her hand at me.

"Hold on a sec. Cloud's going to want to hear this." She said getting up and walking out of the room towards the telephone in the hall. Cloud was out on a delivery like usual so it would be at most half an hour till he got here, with that in mind I went ahead and changed into some clean clothes and brushed out my hair. As I looked into the mirror I saw the color of my eyes. Grey. Which meant I was worried and scared. Which of course was true. From the way Tifa reacted…she didn't want anything to do with Sephiroth, meaning that he was bad news. And for her to jump to get Cloud well…that meant things were much more serious than I could have imagined. Soon enough though I heard the sound of Cloud's bike pulling in along with the sound of Marlene and Denzel running out to meet him. I leaned out the bathroom window, only to glimpse at his form entering the building. Running the brush through my hair one last time I ran out of the bathroom and into the hall, coincidentally running into Cloud as he came up the stairwell.

"S-Sorry about that." I said as my hand subconsciously made its way to the back of my head as I scratched nervously. Cloud and I stood there for a minute neither of us sure what to say, he turned his head almost like he was going to say something but stopped short, it was then that I could see the confusion in his Mako blue eyes.

"Denzel, Marlene. Could you go to the store for me and get a few things." I heard Tifa say from the first floor, at first I could hear the kids sound of protest but then instantly changed when they were allowed to get a few pieces of candy.

"Don't leave until we come back, Cloud!" Marlene called up as a soft smile appeared on Cloud's face.

"I won't leave, Marlene." He said as I heard her happily skip out of the bar with Denzel in tow. It was then I realize why Tifa had sent them out…she didn't want them over hearing what we were going to say. With that in mind I walked over to Marlene and Denzel's room, it was more spacious than mine or Cloud's plus there was more sitting room. I sat in the middle of Marlene's bed, pulling my knees under my chin. It felt like I was going to be interrogated. I don't know why though. Cloud followed me in but didn't sit down and it wasn't until Tifa walked in that he finally spoke up.

"What did you hear about Sephiroth, Alyssa?" He asked his gaze watching my every move and reaction. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes trying to remember everything.

"Well…when I fell into the pool. I heard people. One of them I knew. Everything turned white around me and I was sitting in field of flowers." I said as I then looked at the two of them, Tifa nodded motioning me to continue but Cloud's expression never changed in the slightest. " Then two people came up to me. One was my old friend Zack Fair and the other-"

"What? You know Zack?" Cloud asked pushing away from the wall and coming towards me, I felt my face warm at the thought of the SOLDIER.

"Yeah…it was a long time ago… when I was fifteen…"

_It was only a few months after my parents died. Around sunset, I remember going out into the front yard to grab some vegetables from the garden when I saw Zack coming down the road…or rather he was stumbling._

"_Hey there!" Zack said waving at me, I nodded at him and was about to head back inside when I hear a soft thump. When I looked back, I didn't see him. So when I walked out the gate I saw him collapsed on the ground, unconscious. I took him inside and that's when I saw the full damage. He looked like something chewed him up and spat him back out. I tried to take care of most of the wounds without waking him up, I had him laying on my bed while I went to fix something to eat. After a while though he was up. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked him as he smiled at me and nodded. _

"_Yeah I'm great. So where's my sword?" He asked leaning against the kitchen door frame._

"_In my room, why?" I asked nervously while I put down the spoon I was using to stir the boiling stew with. He watched me for a minute as I slowly reached for the kitchen knife that was only inches away. _

"_Heh, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just wondering where it was…its kinda important to me and I need to leave." He tilting his head to the side while one hand rested on his hip._

"_I think you need to stay the night…you're in pretty bad shape." I said as he rolled his eyes with a light chuckle on his lips._

" _I'm fine, trust me." He said as I winced at the words_

'_trust me' as I brushed back a piece of hair that was near the edge of my lips._

"_What's the matter?" He asked while I shook my head, he didn't need to hear my troubles. No one needed nor wanted to hear what I went through…I know I didn't._

"_Nothing. Just go." I said coldly then turned back to the stove, the sound of footsteps behind me made me stiffen as I saw him stand beside me._

"_Hmm doesn't look like it." He said while I shrugged and tried to ignore him, but only it got harder as he leaned against the counter and stared at me. With a sigh I turned to look at him, bright sky blue eyes stared back at me._

"…_gorgeous." I muttered to myself while he stared at me puzzled, I felt my face flush._

"_My eyes?" He asked now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him._

"_No, your face." I replied back sarcastically as he frowned then began to laugh._

"_Nice." He said while I, for the first time since the death of my parents, smiled. He stayed for supper but then left after that. I never saw him again._

I stared at Cloud and Tifa waiting for their response, Tifa nodded her head a small smile tugging at her lips…but Cloud…he looked…extremely sad. There was one small thing I didn't mention in the story of how I met Zack….

_We both laughed as we walked to the door, Zack's eyes were glittering with laughter. And me…well I felt…lighter. The entire evening and during supper Zack kept me laughing and telling me corny jokes that often times didn't make sense._

"_I guess I'll have to be going now. Its getting really late." He said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his dark spiked hair, I couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on my face at the though of him leaving. He made me feel alive again and now he was leaving. _

"_I guess so.." I said as we stood by the door neither of us wanting to leave so soon, not wanting the evening to end. Zack finally began to push open the door and step out of the house when he stopped and turned to me. There was a full moon outside, bright, clear and almost …haunting. A cold breeze blew through the door and into the house, making my loose hair whip my face._

"_Promise that you won't forget me, Zack." I said softly as he stared at me, closed his eyes as his head bent down. Then he took a few steps towards me, his broad arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer to him. I looked up into the bright blue eyes and he looked into mine then…our lips met. We stood there for a few moments as the wind whipped around us, Zack smiled at me as he pulled away then began to head out of the house, down the path and out of my life softly saying…._

"_I won't forget, Alyssa. I promise."_

I had blanked out only for a moment and it seemed like nothing had changed, Cloud still had that cold sadness written across his face and Tifa looked unsure of what to say.

"Have you seen Zack around? Do you know where he is?" I asked as Tifa turned her head grimacing, her hand grabbed her shoulder. Cloud stared at the ground in silence then looked at me. Already I could tell it was bad news…I was right…

"Zack died nine years ago, Alyssa." Cloud said bluntly with absolute no feeling or emotion. I suddenly couldn't breathe or even think clearly.

"N-No! T-That…can't be true…It can't!" I gasped jumping to my feet as I tried to catch my breath, tears were already stinging my eyes. Then my hands flew to my face as sobbs racked my body. Zack was dead. How could he be…I just saw…no…no…no! I knew that crying wasn't going to help anything and that Zack wouldn't want me to be upset but…I couldn't stop crying. It was like there was a crack inside of me…and it just changed into a canyon. I hadn't even noticed that I had ran into Cloud's arms till I realized I clutching someone. His hand rested on my back as I cried into his shoulder and chest while pain hit me from all sides. He was gone. Zack Fair wasn't on Gaia….My first love_…gone…_

* * *

**I am soo sorry about the long wait for updates! I will most definitely try to update stories as fast as I possibly can! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please keep it up! ~God Bless!~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alyssa, are you sure you're up to this? I mean, we can close the bar for a night. It wouldn't be the first time and-" Tifa said placing her arm on my shoulder, I gave her a weak smile and shook my head.

"I'm okay, Tifa. I can handle the bar one night and besides, I'm sure Marlene wouldn't mind helping me out here and there." I replied back as Tifa gave me a doubtful look then sighed nodding in agreement. A day had passed since Cloud told me about Zack, it was still so much of a shock for me but I knew I had to push past it. So while Tifa and Cloud went out to search for some old friends of theirs, I would watch the bar. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave me in charge and for a while there I didn't want to either. But then I realized that it would help me take my mind off of Zack and besides maybe it could show Tifa that I can do more than bathroom duty.

"O-Okay, if you're sure you're-"

"I'll be fine, Tifa. Go, Cloud's waiting on you." I said feeling a twinge of pain as I said the last sentence. Tifa smiled and gave me a warm hug, I returned it and held my head high. A few moments later Tifa and Cloud were gone and the bar was open. Things went well, luckily there were no fights and the bar was packed to the max.

"Hey hon.! Give me another!"

"Yo, babe! Put it on the tab!"

"Hey mind turning around, sweet heart?" I usually ignored the comments and just did my job, Marlene was already used to the commotion and helped wait tables. It was ten at night and the place slowly began to die down, the sound of a yawn caught my attention. Marlene was leaning against the wall already half asleep, I couldn't help but giggle at the silly girl.

"Marlene, go on up to bed. I can handle this. Thank you for helping me." I said to her as she snapped her self awake enough to start up the stairs towards her bedroom. It was another hour before I began to feel sleepy myself, but there were still a few customers and I had to hold out till midnight.

"Hey babe. Wanna head over to my place?" A guy slurred as he leaned over the counter, I ignored him as I went to give someone else their drink. "Hey! I'm t-talllking to you!" He said again this time grabbing my arm, I yanked away from him but he grabbed my shoulder this time and it didn't seem like he was going to let go.

"Hey, leave her alone. She doesn't want to go with you, now back down." A smooth voice said coming to my defense. It was silver haired man with bright green eyes, he grabbed the man and yanked him away from me and tossing him on the ground. "I suggest you leave…now." He growled as the other man cursed at him then promptly left knowing there was no way he could beat him. In fact, it didn't look like anyone could beat him up…and live to tell the tale.

"Thanks." I said as he turned back to me and gave me a smile.

"It was nothing. I'm Raeth." He said holding out his hand to me.

"I'm Alyssa." I said as we shook hands, I turned around grabbing a glass and placed it in front of him. 'Here, its on the house." I said as he nodded and gave me another dazzling smile. I went on with my work till finally the clock chimed midnight. Time to shut it down and go to my bed.

"Alright, we're shutting it down! You don't have to go home, you just need to get outta here!" I said as people grumbled an began to leave the bar. I sighed glad the shift was over but as I turned around I saw there was still one person left. Raeth.

"Sorry but you gotta leave." I said walking out from behind the bar as Raeth nodded then stood up.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask you something." He said as I walked him to the door, I tilted my head curious at his question.

"Sure what is is?"

"I was wondering…would you care to go to dinner with me. Obviously not tonight but…perhaps tomorrow?" He said as we came to the door, I stopped brushing back some hair that wandered into my face.

"Uh…um…sure. Tomorrow sounds great, but I don't know if my friend is going to be here to take over so I can't be a hundred percent sure." I said as he grinned and nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he stepped out of the bar and into the street. I quickly shut the door locking every lock and double checking it twice then began to head upstairs. I could clean the mess in the morning. I was dead tired and couldn't wait for tomorrow night. Raeth. He looked kinda…familiar. Although I couldn't put my finger on it…funny….

After a quick shower I went to the living room wanting to see if there was anything on the TV, the shower had unfortunately woke me up and I didn't feel the least bit sleepy…until I sat on the couch and drifted into slumber land.

_"…she must be exhausted. But I think it was a good idea to let her take over for a bit. It was a nice distraction so she wasn't so upset over you-know-who."_

_"Yeah. I'll take her upstairs and turn in my self."_

_"Okay then Cloud. Night. Sweet dreams."_

_"Good night, Tifa."_

* * *

**Whew! Finally am starting to work on my FF, heh, For a while there I just working on my DA account. But now I am back in buisiness and am ready to get back to work! Hope you like the chapter! ~God Bless!~**


End file.
